<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the news is out (mama don't let 'em take me) by AlexSeanchai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569313">the news is out (mama don't let 'em take me)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSeanchai/pseuds/AlexSeanchai'>AlexSeanchai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3 Sentence Fiction, F/M, Identity Reveal To Public, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Podfic Welcome, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:15:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSeanchai/pseuds/AlexSeanchai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Next on <i>Side by Side</i> with Nadja Chamack and Alec Cataldi: the scoop of a lifetime, featuring Ladybug and Chat Noir!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>498</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the news is out (mama don't let 'em take me)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompt: <i>the masquerade/statute of secrecy/conspiracy/whatever has collapsed and now everybody knows the truth</i></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chat Noir catches Ladybug before she can flee the studio, holding her close so she can bury her face in his chest—he thinks it's only by force of will that she's not screaming or sobbing right now, only silently trembling; he wouldn't have credited <em>Marinette</em> with that much self-control, but then that was the whole point, wasn't it, and <em>he</em> needs enough self-control to do damage control before he can do anything more to protect anyone or comfort her, never mind delight in knowing both sides of his lady or kick himself for missing her right behind him all this time—and pins first the stunned Nadja Chamack, then the smug Alec Cataldi with a kill-at-fifty-paces glare.</p><p>"Ladybug," Chat Noir tells the cameras in a carefully even voice, "who <em>hates</em> liars, has been lying to her friends and her family and all her loved ones for the past three years, so that they will not suspect clumsy spacey unreliable Marinette Dupain-Cheng could <em>possibly</em> be Ladybug, so that Hawkmoth and Mayura are unable to threaten Marinette's friends and endanger Marinette's family and generally use <em>the fact that Marinette loves her loved ones</em> against Ladybug and against Paris.</p><p>"I know <em>you</em> didn't know ahead of time, Mme. Chamack—if nothing else, I know you know showing that footage endangered your own daughter—but <em>you</em>, M. Cataldi, and your anonymous video contributor, and <em>every single person</em> who found out what that footage shows before we did and who chose <em>not</em> to bury that story to protect Ladybug's loved ones and Ladybug's <em>city</em>—" (Chat Noir flexes his right hand in a pointedly visible way and smirks) "—I want a personal word with you; don't worry, I promise you'll live through the experience—my lady's already blaming herself for failing her loved ones, and I wouldn't want her thinking your deaths mean she's failed you too."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on <a href="https://alexseanchai.dreamwidth.org/">Dreamwidth</a> and <a href="https://alexseanchai.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>